


Close and Nothing Else

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: 221B Ficlets - Queerplatonic Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to think that Sherlock and John are boyfriends. They don't see it like that. 221B fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close and Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I view John and Sherlock's relationship. This is also my first 21B fic, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of its characters.

Neither of them noticed anything different. They were becoming closer friends, that was all. There was nothing wrong with a playful grin after an … interesting case. There was nothing wrong with sitting close together so that their knees touched, nor was there anything wrong with touching hands a little too long, just to remind the other that he was there, that neither of them was alone. And if one of them was shaken after a particularly bad case – whether or not he showed it – then it was completely normal to hold the other until he fell asleep. They were close, that was all.

Although they didn’t notice anything strange about their closeness, it seemed like everyone else did. Mrs. Hudson congratulated them on multiple accounts. Mycroft commented on their dependence on each other once. Lestrade, Donovan, even Anderson noticed their closeness. Neither of them cared; after all, they both knew they weren’t boyfriends, but they were more than just best friends. They didn’t need to label their closeness, their dependency. John wasn’t gay. Sherlock was asexual. No sex was involved. They enjoyed each other’s company. They held hands in their darkest moments. They shared a bed when nightmares got the best of them. And if one sometimes gave a peck to the other’s lips, well, that was no one’s business.


End file.
